The kids are all wrong
by nolabell66
Summary: As Seth prepares for an interview he remembers someone from his past.
1. Chapter 1

Seth held his phone sitting on his bed. Soon Lilian Garcia would be calling. She had asked him to be on her podcast, and was kind enough to give him a heads up on the questions she would ask. Interviews made him nervous. And he knew this one would be more personal.

He has decided to say for the first time publicly he never met his biological father. And how growing up was not easy. There were times in his teenage years it was down right miserable.

Seth loved being from a small town, which is why he always came home. Everyone knew you, knew your family. It was safe. He had a great childhood. But like most small towns there is not much to do. By high school it was sneaking out getting drunk or high. For most their reality was they would never leave this town. They would find jobs get married start a family. But Seth had always wanted more.

From when he first started watching wrestling he knew that is what he wanted. It became his anything, he put his whole self into it. And at times it became his escape. Escape from his parents divorce, his new step dad, growing up. For a few hours none of that mattered. And when he was practicing or training he could shut it all out. He got to become a whole other person. A person with no fear and no worries. A person who was confident.

He walked to his closet and pulled a box down. In it was filled with keepsakes. Things his grandfather gave him, his mother. Everything from stickers of his favorite bands to pictures. He thumbed through it. Since he knew he was doing this interview he felt nostalgic.

He smiled seeing faces of his old friends. Laughed at the clothes and hair style they thought at the time were impressive. He fingers felt the edge of old newspaper, he stopped. Laying the picture back he slowly and carefully took the newspaper clipping out. Seth swallowed hard gently unfolding it. No matter how much time had past it still felt the same. The same it did that morning Seth saw it sitting on his grandfather's kitchen table.

Seth read the still bold black print " fatal stabbing Buffalo youth killed." His eyes read over the article, some of the details he had forgotten. He stopped , "Danielle, (Danny to her friends) Holland was brought to Buffalo's local ER at 2 am Sunday morning. After neighbors called police due to a domestic discrepancy. " Seth rubbed his eyes, "Danny was pronounced dead on arrival after suffering a stab wound to the neck." Seth's eyes settled on a small pixelated black and white photo.

With all that had changed in his life, Danny never did. She would be forever seventeen. And she would be forever one of the most important people he met. She was also one of his greatest heart aches, and regrets. She taught him more lesson in the short time he knew her than most people.

Seth had hardly spoke her name in 15 years. It was like he couldn't explain her or their relationship. And maybe he didn't want to. He offended wished he had video of their time together, so he could rewatch. Even though he had replayed it a million times in his head. But over the years things faded. He forgot the sound of her voice, the smell of her hair.

Life is funny when you are a teenager. All you want is the next day. Everything is about the future. You never think of all the changes coming. How all your plans might not happen. How life can be cruel and unpredictable. That there is a huge world beyond your tiny hometown, that is not as warm and friendly. You never stop to think that life is fragile. That moments pass and you need to stop and take it in, because you will lose it. Things become nothing more than memories, even people.


	2. Chapter 2

2004 Iowa

"Colby you have to get this English grade up," Colby groaned listening to his mother, as she looked over his latest report card up. "I don't want to start taking stuff away." Colby grabbed his book bag, "are you even listening."

"Yes," Colby barked, "you have been nagging since I got out of bed."

"Colby I know the last year has been rough."

Colby hated these talks, and they seemed daily. His mother always wanting to know what was going on at school, with his friends, was he ok. Ever since she and his stepfather divorced.

Colby had never met his biological father. Didn't even have a name. His stepfather had been his only father, he had even adopted Colby when he was two. Colby took his last name. He was the only father Colby wanted to know.

"I just want to know you are ok," his mother shook her head.

"Mom I am fine," Colby gave his generic answer. He couldn't talk to her. He couldn't find the words to explain anything to her. She didn't understand what he was going through. He couldn't tell her most of the people he had grown up with now spent their weekend drunk and high. She didn't understand he didn't want to be nice to her new boyfriend. He couldn't understand why his parents couldn't work things out.

Colby couldn't tell anyone that he worried his stepfather would walk away, just like his birth father. Colby wasn't his actually his, and now that his parents were divorced he didn't have to be his dad. He knew his mother, grandfather, even his stepdad would tell him that would never happen.

"I am going to granddads after school," Colby started for the door.

"Hon, I wish," his mother tried to stop him. Colby pulled away.

"I have to get to school." Colby rushed to the door.

He had been spending more and more time at his grandparents house. They had fixed up the basement for him. He spent many nights there, listening to music and watching wrestling. Things his friends didn't find as interesting.

Colby knew for as long as he could remember he wanted to wrestle. He studied it read about it. He had started training with trampoline his parents brought him. In some ways it isolated him. His friends didn't have the same passion for it. Most didn't have a passion for anything.

"Lopez," Colby turned his head. "Hey man," Colby's friend Keith ran to caught up to him. "How mad was your mom?"

"Mad," Colby answered.

"Yeah my mom is sitting up a meeting," Keith put his finger in quotes, "with the guidance counselor." Both laughed. The sound of a loud car engine made them turn their heads.

A black mustang rolled by, Colby and Keith watched. Inside were Danny Holland and her brother Robbie. The Holland family was well known in town, and it was for nothing good.

Most kids were scared of them. Danny was the same grade as Colby although he had never spoken to her. Her couldn't remember much about her growing up. But now she was something of an urban legend. There were rumors of drugs sex and satin. Her hair was dried a dark purple and her make up was dark and heavy. She always wore black. Danny never spoke to a soul at school. The only interaction was a middle finger or a sneer at these talking about her as she walked by.

She was dropped off and picked up everyday by her brother, who carried his own reputation. Many believed her was a major drug dealer. There were even crazy stories they were not sibling but a couple, or Robbie was Danny's pimp. The story was she was older than seventeen and Robbie sent her to school to recruit new girls.

"Dave said he fucked her," Keith said.

"He says he fucked everyone," Colby huffed.

"Said she is into cutting, likes to have sex in blood," Keith seemed almost in a trance.

"Oh bullshit," Colby shook his head. "Dave is full of shit." But Colby wondered. Danny never did anything to defend herself from any of the rumors.

He had overheard his family talking about the Hollands. His grandfather seemed disgusted and his grandmother always had a hint of pity for them.

Honestly Colby had never seen their house. Couldn't remember what their mother looked like. Their father had past years before. Try as he might Colby could not remember her as a child. The people he went to school with now he had always gone to school with.

…

Colby sat at the lunch table. He was early and most of the kids were still in class. He pulled his notebook out, he looked around. The only other person in the cafeteria was Danny. She looked up from her book locking eyes with him for a minute. Colby turned back to his notebook. When he could he wrote. It helped him short through all his thoughts. "What is this," the notebook flew away from Colby. He looked up seeing two of the high schools football players. They fit every stereotype ever writing about a high school jock. "Colby got his dairy," they mocked.

Colby had been on the football team, and left this year. He just had not desire for it. But in leaving the team he was outed by them. "Give it to me," Colby grabbed for it.

"Dear dairy," one opened it reading in a high pitched voice, "today I got my period." They both laughed as Colby grabbed again. The cafeteria was starting to fill with people. "I don't understand what is happening to my body," one read as one grabbed Colby by the shirt holding him.

Colby fought the urge to cry. A few people started to form a crowd around them. "Oh Jay, I think Lopez has feeling for you," the one holding the notebook laughed.

"I use to caught him watching me in the locker room," Jay pulled Colby closer. "That why you joined the team? Hun fag," Jay put Colby in head lock.

Colby wanted to fight but wasn't strong enough. "We don't need fags on the team," Jay was in Colby ear. Colby grabbed at his arm.

"Enough," a voice came through the crowd. "Give it to me." Colby saw Danny grabbed the notebook. "Let him go," she barked at Jay. Who seemed shocked and let Colby go with a shove. Danny stood glaring at everyone. They all backed away. Finding their way to their table whispering, some laughed, most only made some facial jester. "Here," Danny shoved the notebook in Colby's hand. Before he could say anything she was gone.

…

"Man Jay is an ass," Keith said walking next to Colby on the way home. The event in the cafeteria had been the hot topic of the afternoon. "Guess they are still pissed you quick the team.

"Whatever," Colby did not want to talk about. He had hear it from everyone, his step father, his grandparents, his mother. They all were disappointed when he announced he was done with football.

"Do you you really have a dairy," Keith asked in a low voice.

"No," Colby yelled.

"Ok," I mean it is just."

"Just what," Colby barked.

"You kinda changed, is all," Keith raised his eyebrows. "You use to have fun, go out. You just hang out in your grandparents basement, watching wrestling."

"Cause I like it," Colby tossed his hands up. "I don't want to play football, I don't want to get wasted. I just want to be left alone!" Keith stood quite. He and Colby had been friends since pre school. But Colby had changed, they didn't share the same interest anymore.

"Fine man," Keith yelled back. "Go be weird and alone!" Keith stormed off.

Colby adjusted his book bag, he started his walk home, alone. The roar of an engine made him jump. Colby looked up as Danny and her brother drove by. Her window was down, and her arm rested on the door frame. Colby hadn't realized he had stopped walking and was just staring. Danny's head turned looking at Colby. He stood in the middle of the sidewalk both hand on his book bag straps. She looked him up and down as the car past him. And for a second Colby thought he saw a smile.

…..

Colby sat on the couch his grandfather had put in the basement for him. He watched the T.V. and bag of chips settled next to him and a Coke in his hand. His grandmother smiled as she walked by the a laundry basket. "I would have carried it Grandma," Colby said.

"I know your show is now," she places the basket on top of the dryer. "Keith not coming over tonight?"

"No," Colby answered.

"Noticed he didn't walk home with you," his grandmother opened the washing machine.

"Yeah," Colby knew what was coming next.

"Everything ok," she asked.

"I just need a break from people," maybe if he told the truth they would stop asking questions.

"We all need friends hon," his grandmother closed the lid.

"I know," Colby couldn't make his grandmother understand. And he wasn't going to her about what happened in school. "Really I am fine." Colby sat up, "should be happy not running the streets, like grandpa says." They both gave a laugh.

"Don't stay up to late," his grandmother warned as she went back up the stairs.

Colby went back to watching the T.V. He turned thinking he heard something. Hearing it again he got up, he started to the windows. It was dark and they were high. He saw a silver ring hit the glass. He jumped standing back. The hand attached to the ring waved. Colby went to the window unlocking it. Before he could speak, Danny Holland slide through. "Hey," she waved.

Colby didn't know what to say. "How do you," he managed to get out.

"You walk home the same way. Plus I can see the light. Your grandparents have lived here for years. You had your sixth birthday here." Danny looked around. "Just wanted to see if you were ok."

Colby stood just watching her. Danny Holland was standing in his grandparents basement talking to him. "You looked upset and I heard you and your friend fighting." Colby just stared still not able to process this. "Dude do you talk?"

"Yeah," Colby answered wide eyed. "I just didn't, I never thought." He shook his head hoping to clear his thought. "Thank you, for this afternoon."

"I don't like the word fag," Danny said. "So Raw is starting."

"You watch wrestling," Colby said surprised.

"Yeah," Danny sat down on the couch. Colby wasn't sure what to do. What if his grandparents came down? Why was she here? "You make a better door than window," Danny raised her eyebrow. Colby hurried to the far end of the couch.

"I didn't know you liked wrestling," Colby kept his eyes on the television.

"You don't know anything about me," Danny made herself comfortable. "My brother won't watch it with me." A smirk came to Danny's face, "says it's a bunch of fags." Colby only gave her a side glance.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe they ended it like that," Danny shook her head. She stood and Colby followed.

"You are leaving," his voice cracked. They had barely spoke through the whole show. But Colby was impressed with what Danny knew.

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "the washer went off a hour ago," Danny glanced at it. "Someone is going to be coming down." She made her way to the window she came in. She jumped up pulling herself out, and like that she was gone.

….

Keith didn't meet Colby on the walk to school. Colby pretended it didn't bother him as Keith and another guy walked past them. Keith acting as if he never saw Colby.

Colby kept playing the night before over in his head. Danny had acted like it was normal, yet it wasn't. And she vanished after. Colby didn't know what it meant. Why she picked him, how she knew he liked wrestling.

Colby closed his locker, standing back as a crowd walked by. The halls were filled with people and noise. He saw Danny at her locker, and a smile came to his face. He made his way to her. "Hey," he said looking down. Danny only glanced at him. She said nothing closer her locker, walked around him.

…

Colby laid on the couch in his grandparents basement. His new half sister had a school play the family had gone to. Colby managed to get out of going. The excuse of homework saved him. The last thing he wanted to go was sit through a fourth grade play.

As much as he wanted to be left alone it was lonely. Part of him wanted to join in with the kids around him. He just felt like something was stopping him. He just couldn't let go, just going with the crowd.

He shook his head, for a minute he had thought Danny would be someone to talk to. She had made that clear, she was not interested in that. Which still left the question of why she had even come last night.

Colby heard tapping, he sat up seeing Danny in the window again. She waved him over, Colby unlocked the window. "Hey," she said fixing her shirt. Colby didn't answer only watching her.

"What are you doing?"

"You like horror movies," she bent down looking at the movies lined up in the television stand. Colby shook his head.

"Yeah."

"You got Texas Chainsaw," she asked, "that movie doesn't get enough credit."

"Why are you here?" Danny stood.

"I want to watch a movie."

"Why with me," Colby asked, "you wouldn't even say hello at school." Danny gave a huge sigh.

"It's better that way."

"What," Colby almost yelled.

"You don't want people knowing you talk to me." Danny smiled. Something in her answer made Colby pause. "Got popcorn?" She held a movie up.

"Yeah," Colby answered, there was something there. He couldn't figure it out, he wanted to spend time with her. She was so different than what he thought of her, what he had heard about her. He got the feeling she was not worried what people would think of her for talking to him, but what they would think of him. "You want a soda?"

…..

The movie played, and Danny crawled up on the couch. Colby stayed to the end, he glanced over at her, hoping not to get caught. She was pretty, she seemed softer with him. Her face even looked different. He couldn't help notice how her t shirt hugged her breast. Her eyes never left the television. He crossed his arms wiggling closer to the end of the couch.

Colby felt Danny tugging at his hand. He jumped feeling her hand on his. He turned seeing her place his hand on her breast. His mouth fall open, he pulled away. Danny sat up laughing, "you have been gualking at them all night." Colby rubbed his head on his leg. "Their boobs," Danny could see she embraced him, and felt bad. "You are a guy," she shrugged, "I get it."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be," Danny laughed, "hey clearly Jay was wrong, you are into boobs, so you are not gay." She hoped she could relax him, "my brother is gay."

"What," Colby barked.

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "no one knows, well not here, not even our mom. If you say anything I will deny it. And he will kick your ass, gay or not." Colby still stood shocked, "that is why I hate the word fag."

"Oh, well, I mean there nothing wrong," Colby stuttered.

"Probably in a lot of places but, not here," Danny said. It was quite, Colby didn't know what to say. This whole situation was weird.

"So," Colby rocked back on his heels, "if I nod or wave tomorrow are you going to spit on me or."

"I won't spit," Danny laughed, but made no other promises. "I better go." She walked to the window, opening it and jumping up, "thanks for the popcorn." Colby watched her crawl out. He stood there for a while. Part of him wanted to go after her, part of him afraid to move. The sound of his grandparents coming home pulled him away from the window.

…..

Colby picked his head up from the water fountain. He noticed Leighla and her friends in a circle. They all giggled and turned once they saw him. With a few pushes from her friends Leighla walked over. "Hey."

"Hey," Colby answered back.

"I liked your paper in American literature," Leighla smiled.

"Oh," Colby shrugged, he had only this year really started reading and appreciate what he read. "Thanks."

"There is a party Friday," Leighla twisted her hair. She was pretty, all America pretty, and she knew it. "You want to come?" Colby looked down, Leighla was friends with most of the football team. She was a cheerleader, and Colby knew they would be there.

"I don't know," he started

"Jay and them won't be there," Leighla shook her head.

"I," Colby stopped, he saw Danny walking toward them. A smile came to his face. As she walked by she never gave Colby a glance a head nod, but the back of her hand grazed his.

"So this Friday," Leighla asked again, not sure what could be grabbing his attention.

"Yeah," Colby nodded.

"Cool," Leighla beamed, "my house eight o'clock."

….

Colby walked the outside of his house. His mother interested he stay home tonight. He kept his eyes on his grandparents house. Maybe she would come again, maybe not. As much as he didn't want to admit he hoped she would.

There was something about no one knowing. He knew something about no one did, he saw her in a different way. It was almost story book, she chose him, like his own version of Peter Pan. A mysterious being coming in the night.

"Colby come on," his mother called. Colby looked out over the lawn again and went in the house. "You ok," his mother asked, as she finished the dishes. "Looked like you were looking for someone."

"No," Colby huffed.

"We are going out to dinner Friday."

"I am going out," Colby opened the refrigerator, "Leighla is having a party."

"Oh," his mother dried her hands, "well maybe we could drop you off."

"And maybe you could bake cookies for it to," Colby rolled his eyes.

"You know," his mother crossed her arms. "You do nothing with the family."

"You tell me to go out with my friends," Colby's tone was condescending. "And he is not my family." Colby left before his mother could say anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

"She likes you," Danny said. Colby shook his head, he had told Danny about the party. He was looking for advice, and a way out.

"I just don't want to see Jay."

"Well," Danny shrugged, "go off with her."

"What," Colby amost laughed.

"Like her room the bathroom, people do nothing but make put at these things," Danny said.

"I don't know," Colby could feel himself blush. Danny looked at Colby.

"You ever kiss a girl?"

"Yeah, once," Colby looked away. Danny narrowed her eyes.

"Come here," she faced Colby, "go slow not to much tongue no teeth and don't go crawling on top of her." Colby watched her move in front of him. Her hands moved to his neck, she moved close to him. Colby felt her lips brush his. He moved closer to her, she pulled him closer.

Her lips were soft, Colby moved his hands to her hair. A soft moan came from her, he wasn't sure if she was just trying to make him feel better. She pulled away, "stop thinking," she pulled him back to her. Colby closed his eyes and just let go. She was right he had never kissed a girl, not like this. She made it easy and he knew she has done this before. She was right when he didn't think, it just happened.

Danny pulled away caughting her breathe, "I think you got it." Colby swallowed running his hand through his hair. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Colby nodded, he wasn't sure what to do next. It seemed so easy to her. And she seemed so detached. He wished he felt the same, but right now he wasn't sure what he felt.

"I just didn't want you too," Danny bit her lip. "I didn't mean anything."

"I know," Colby said wide eyed.

"Have fun at your party," and she was gone again.

...

Colby stood in Leighla driveway. He could hear music and laughter. He just needed to walk in. He finally made his way to the door. Leighla answered all smiles. "You came," she pulled him in. Colby followed her to the basement, it seemed her parents were not home.

Colby glance around, kids stood around with beers in hand. He made his way to the corner, he noticed Keith standing with a group. Keith only looked down when he saw Colby. "You want a beer," Leighla asked. Colby only shook his head no. He really just wanted to leave. Dinner with the family was starting to look good. "I am glad you came." Colby smiled, maybe Danny was right. Maybe Leighla asked him to come because she did like him.

Leighla stood talking with Colby for most the night. Colby finally loosened up a little. "You want to come to my room," Leighla whispered in Colby's ear.

"Sure," he answered, Leighla took his hand leading him through the crowd of people.

Leighla shut the door leading Colby to her bed. She seemed eager and a little forceful. She climbed on his lap. "I really like you," she said in between kissing him. Before Colby could react he felt his hair being pulled. He landed in his back. A sharp pain went through his stomach. His breath was knocked out of him.

"Stupid fag," Colby saw Jay standing over him. His friend holding Colby down. Jay punched Colby in the stomach two more times. Leighla stood in the corner of the room. It had all been a set up. There was no one here to help Colby.

Colby rolled on his side, gasping for air. "Guys," Leighla called. Colby hit the floor trying to stand, he felt a hard kick to his ribs. Colby fought not pass out. He crawled into a ball. "Get him out of here." Leighla said through gritted teeth. Colby felt himself being pulled up and dragged.

Colby hit the grass and rolled. Jay and his friend had loaded him in their car dumping him on his front lawn. He laid there face down in the dark. He saw the light on at his parents. He couldn't go in the house like this. His mother would flip out, demand to know what happened. She knew he was going to Leighla's. Colby didn't want this getting out. It would only make things worse. He really wished he could just crawl up and die. He hurt to much to feel the shame and embarrassment. Embraced he let himself believe Leighla. Embraced he couldn't fight back. He wanted to disappear. By Monday everyone would know what happened.

"Colby," the voice sounded far away. He was sure it wasn't his mother, grandmother. "Can you stand up?" He felt a hand in his. "Come on." He turned looking up see Danny helping him. He tried to talk but it hurt. He managed to get to his feet. Danny helped him walk. He heard her talking but couldn't make out what she was saying. "Lean on me."

Colby heard a car pull up, he felt himself be put in. "Where are we going," Colby asked.

"Our house," Danny answered.

"You sure he doesn't need an ER," a male voice asked. Colby felt the car stop, Danny got out helping him.

They went made their way up a small set of stairs. Danny lead him down a small hall to her room. She helped Colby on her bed. "Here," she fitted Colby's shirt.

"Damn," Colby heard Robbie, Danny's brother. "He has a couple broke ribs no doubt." Danny left the room, Colby moved back on the bad. She came back in the an ace bandage.

"Help me wrap this," Danny looked toward her brother.

"This will hurt like hell," Robbie warned Colby. Robbie helped him left his arms, Colby yelped. Danny wrapped the bandage as fast as she could. Colby whimpered as his arms went down.

"I will let you guys be," Robbie said, "fuck them," he rubbed Colby's head. Colby tried to smile.

"Here," Danny hanqqded him a glass of water and two Tylenol. Colby took them, not saying anything. He swallowed them, sitting looking at the glass in his hand. Tears ran down. Danny only rubbed his back. He didn't need to explain what happened.

"You want me to go Veronica Sawyer on them," Danny tried joking, she managed to get a grin from Colby.

"I hate it here," Colby shook his head.

"Yeah it sucks," Danny agreed, "but you will be fine. You will get out, make something of yourself. Leave this place behind."

"Why do you stay?"

"Same reason everyone else does," Danny looked up toward the ceiling. "My family, where else am I going?" Colby looked at her not saying anything. She seemed so much more than this town, and what they thought of her. She seemed wise beyond her years and not just with boys. She saw this town and the people in it for what they were. And it seemed sadly even that wouldn't be enough for her. For a small town it could became a whole world to someone.


	5. Chapter 5

Colby's ribs healed slowly. There were a few comments made at school. Colby's parents never knew anything more than Colby went to a party and stayed out to late.

Danny still came to his window. They sat watching movies or wrestling. It was nice their own little secret. Colby felt comfortable with Danny, they talked about their lives. How they wanted out of this town. Colby told her about his father, and the fear of losing his step dad. There was something about her that Colby felt safe with.

"Why don't you say anything," Colby asked. Danny tossed a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"About what," Danny asked between mouthfuls.

"The things people say."

"Cause," Danny wiped her hands, "fuck them. If they went to talk let them."

"But you are not that person," Colby said, it bothered him when he heard someone say something about her.

"Right," Danny shrugged, "so why care? Why don't you wrestle?"

"I do," Colby answered.

"More than in your backyard, there has got to be other people into it. Are you scared to ask," Danny knew the answer to that.

"I don't know I just," Colby shrugged, "maybe."

"You shouldn't be," Danny smiled, "people like you. You just gotta let them in. Trust me."

"You don't," Colby huffed, she was starting to sound like his mom.

"I am different, I got stuff I don't want people knowing," Danny raised her eyebrows.

"Like what, your brother is gay? Or you live in a tailor," Colby didn't realize how he sounded.

"You know why we live in a tailor," Danny asked. "My father dropped dead at work when I was seven and Robbie was eleven. He didn't have enough insurance to cover anything. We lost the house, cars, anything. My mom had a hard time finding a job." Danny stopped, "no one believed he just dropped dead. It had to be drugs, cause that is more interesting than a torn aorta." Colby felt awful. He could see she was hurt. It was like he brought something in he shouldn't have. "Everyone labeled us white trash, drug dealer addict, my mom was a whore. So much for fine church folks around here."

"I am sorry about your dad," Colby said, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's fine," Danny looked down.

"I like talking to you." Colby hung his head, "you are brave and not like everyone else."

"I like talking to you too," Danny smiled. "You are going to be just fine. You will get out of here." Colby felt Danny hand slide in his, "don't get suck here. There a world out there, go find it. Do anything they tell you not to."

"Why did you kiss me," Colby asked looking her in the eyes. Danny let out a deep breathe.

"Cause," she looked down at their hands, "I kissed a lot of jerks, I wanted to know what it was like to kiss a nice guy." Colby smiled feeling his cheek getting warm. "So what are you going to do about this wrestling thing?"

"I have a friend, Mark who seemed pretty serious about it."

"Good," Danny smiled.

..

Colby looked down at the flyer he and Mark had made. Colby had listened to Danny, he and Mark felt confident enough to have their own little show. "You think people will really come," Mark asked.

"Who knows," Colby answered, "not like there is anything else going on." Danny walked past them grabbing the flyer from Colby's hand, she said nothing just kept walking.

" Hey," Mark yelled after her.

" Don't worry about it," Colby smiled.

"We don't want her coming," Mark huffed. Colby narrowed his eyes. If it wasn't for her there wouldn't be a show.

"She might be the only one that comes," Colby said. He wanted to say more. But right now Mark was his only friend. A friend who like him, didn't drink or do drug. A friend who was happy to practice wrestling work out watch movies listen to music. But he couldn't tell him about Danny.

Colby was partly afaid Danny would be upset. She didn't want to make friends the fact she trusted him was big. If Colby tried to bring someone else in it wouldn't work. It seemed Danny knew that best. That is why she kept a distance.

...

Danny stood close to the street watching on. Colby and Mark actually had a crowd. Danny smiled watching Colby. He had raw talent something he was born with. She knew one day the world would know him.

She had watched Colby. She saw how he had lost friends, she heard people talk about him. Maybe she felt bad or maybe she needed her own escape. But she knew if anyone found out they were friend it would be harder for him. He would try and defend her, it was who he was. Than people would assume the things they did about her. And she didn't kept the best of friends. There were a lot of things in her life that were not good. Things she didn't want to drag other people into.

Colby stood high fiving laughing with the crowd that gathered around him. He saw Danny from the corner of his eye. He jogged over to her, "you came."

"You are a sweaty mess," Danny joked. "You did good."

"Thanks," Colby smiled. "I won't have done it, if you didn't push me."

"Yeah you would," Danny winked. Colby wished he could be like her. Not caring what anyone thought. Able to not react to them. "Well go celebrate," Danny noticed people were turning their attention to them.

"You won't come," Colby asked.

"No," Danny shook her head, "I gotta get home." She turned, Colby watched her walk away cutting through a yard.

"Hey Colby," Marked called. Colby rejoined the group. "Was that Danny?" Colby stopped for a minute.

"Yeah," he nodded. Mark only looked at him, sure there was more to that. But tonight they would celebrate their first of many shows.


	6. Chapter 6

Colby tied his shoes watching the clock. Monday had come to fast, he was still glowing from this weekend. He hadn't been this happy in a long while. He couldn't believe how easy and at peace he felt when he wrestled. The emotions he could invoke from people. He could be anyone or anything he wanted.

"I need you to stop at grandmoms,' Colby's mother stalled, "she needs thoses big plant pots brought in."

"Ok," Colby yelled as he walked out the door see2 toward his grandparents house.

...

Colby moved the plants pot to the inside of the garage like asked. He let himself in through the garage door. "Hello," he called.

"Hey hon," his grandmother called, "thank you for moving thoses."

"You are welcome," Colby stopped just inside the kitchen.

"Take some banana bread, just baked it," his grandmother tossed her head to the table. Colby went to the table stopping at the paper. " Buffalo teen dead," Colby picked it up.

"What a shame," he heard his grandmother come behind him. "Poor girl never stood a chance." Colby eyes read over the words.

"Danielle Holland was pronounced dead," Colby felt his heart pound. It couldn't be Danny. He just saw her, she was going home.

"I gotta go," Colby all but ran from his grandparents house.

...

Colby ran to school, all the while looking for Robbie's car. He entered the school, he scanned the halls looking for her. He went to her locker. The bell rang and he made his way to class.

Everyone muttered in their seats. The teacher turned on the T.V. Set. "Good morning students and teachers. As many of you know, this weekend Danielle Holand, a student here, was killed." The principle paused, "when things like this happen, it is sad, and confusing. We want everyone to know that there are people here to talk too. Thank you." The screen went blue and the teacher walked over turning it off.

The class sat quite, Colby felt like he wasn't there. Somehow he left his body, cause none of this could be real. "Before we start," the teacher stood in front of the class, "I know things like this are hard. Would anyone like to say anything about Danielle?" Everyone kept their head down, than Katen stood. She was on student council, and Colby knew Danny and her never spoke.

"I would just like to say that," Karen looked around, "I wasn't friends with Danielle but I will remember her for her uniqueness. And I think it was brave if Danielle."

"Her name was Danny," Colby spoke up, "her name was Danny." Everyone turned looking at him. "And none of you assholes knew her! None! You treated her like trash and you didn't even know her!"

"Colby," the teacher spoke up, "maybe you would like to go down to the office. There are people who you can talk to."

"None of you knew her," Colby yelled again, standing from his desk.

"Colby, I understand you are upset, but," the teacher took a firmer tone.

"Fuck you," Colby stromed past her.

...

Colby wasn't even sure how he found his way back to Danny's house. At the end of her street yellow tape was still tied. Someone had laid flowers at the street sign. Colby saw Robbie sitting on the step to his house. Colby walked up slowly.

Robbie lit his cigarette watching Colby walk up. "Hi," Colby said. Robbie gave a nod. "I am sorry." Colby stopped, maybe part of him hoped Danny was there. That there was some slim chance.

"Me too," Robbie looked toward the stop sign. "Shit sucks," he rested his chin on his arm. Colby didn't know what to say. He never knew anyone who had died.

"What happened," Colby asked.

"I guess she was coming home, and that piece of shit drunk neighbor was out in the street. He came up to her, his old lady saw it. Ran out with a kitchen knife thinking Danny was trying something with him. They yelled and she stabbed her." Robbie stopped tears falling, "just stabbed her. Like that, over nothing." Colby looked down trying to hide his own tears. "I came out cause of the yelling and she was in the street. I grabbed her but she couldn't talk, blood everywhere, than my mom ran out screaming. I knew she was gone." Colby button lip tumbled listening. Robbie looked down at him. "Hey it is ok to cry kid," Colby looked down, "shit is sad."

"They get the lady who stabbed her,". Colby asked wiping his eye.

"Yeah," Robbie tossed his cigarette. "Hey why aren't you in school."

"I told my teacher to fuck off and stromed out. Some girl was talking about Danny, not bad, just fake."

"That is why she acted like she didn't know you." Robbie said, "she knew it would get you in trouble." Robbie stood up, " come on I will give you a ride."

...

Robbie stopped the car just before Colby's house. "Is there a funeral," Colby asked.

"She is being cremated." They both sat quite.

"So now what," Colby asked, it seemed so finial. It felt like there should be more. She would back.

"I don't know," Robbie shrugged, "I am leaving town as soon as everything is taken care of. Nothing left here." Robbie looked at Colby, "you go home, and maybe one day I can say I knew you when." Robbie gave him a smile. Colby smiled back getting out of the car. "Danny really saw somethings in you."

...

Seth wiped his eyes folding the newspaper clipping putting it. That seemed like a life time ago, but hurt like it just happened. He saw life very different after that. It made him appreciate things. He got closer with his mom, and finally let his step dad in. He worked a little harder. But most of all he saw people different. Everyone had a story a past that brought them to where they were.

When he stopped and thought of all the life Danny had lost. He wondered where she would be what she would be doing. After some time the memory of her out weighed her tragic end.

Robbie did leave and years later Seth found him on social media. He was now married and he and his husband adopted a baby girl. He had become a totally different person from the tough looking guy with the loud car.

At the time Seth hadn't seen how much his friendship with Danny met. There were many time he wished he could talk to her and times he found himself doing just that. Grief was funny it never left just came in waves, and hit hard.

Seths phone rang, "hi."

"Hey Seth," Lillian voice came through. "You ready."

"Yeah," Seth cleared his throat.

"Ok, I will do the intro and go from there," Lillian said. Seth sat listing as Lillian gave her intro thanking him for doing this. "So I know you came from a small town. And you actually still live there."

"Yeah, it us small and like everyone I grew up with we all couldn't wait to leave. But it is nice to come home after all the travel you do." Seth had gotten out. But in the end this was home.

"So are you friend with everyone you grew up with?"

"Some," Seth paused, "I kinda kept to myself, I wasn't a parties. I liked to sit in my grandparents basement and listening to music and watch wrestling."

"I take it a lot of your friends were not into that," Lillian laughed.

"No not many," Seth laughed with her, "I did," Seth was surprised to feel tears in his eyes. "I had a friend named Danny." Seth had never told anyone about her. Some people from his town had whispered about he and Danny. He took a page from her and let them talk. "She was really cool, everyone was kinda scaredof her. She was "that" girl." Seth smiled. "She taught me a ton."


End file.
